His Obsession
by dracoforever1991
Summary: Hermione's childhood stalker, Micheal,comes back into her life after 6 yrs. But she has a new friend,Draco Malfoy. Now both of them must stop Micheal from carrying out his final plans for Hermione, while figuring out their feelings for each other.
1. Hello, Arthur's Note:

Hello,

My name is Alyssa. I started to submit this story on a different website, but they are having problems right now, so I just decided to start submitting them here. I got good reviews on the other website. So I hope everyone reading this will like it too.

This story, The Stalker, is about a childhood stalker coming back into Hermione's life. Along with her new friend, Draco Malfoy, who she was able to communicate with, they will go along every day learning new things about Hermione's stalker and an old friend. You will see how Hermione and Draco will get through the stalker, their newly founded feeling s and their last year at Hogwarts.

Like I said, I hope you will like reading this story as much as I liked writing it. Please review if you can and anyone can make suggestions anytime they want to.

Thank you …..


	2. Babysitting

"Hermione Jane Granger!" her father yelled. "You're gonna be late!"

"What?" She looked at the clock and read 11:45am."Damn." Hermione jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Hermione! Are you awake?"

"Yes, dad. I'm getting ready right now!" She yelled while shutting the door. Hermione took a 10 minute shower, quickly got dressed, put her wet hair into a messy ponytail and ran out the door to her dad's car that was waiting in the driveway.

Luckily, she works as a babysitter for a close family friend, who lives a few streets down from her own. Her dad drove up to the house, and Hermione quickly jumped out.

"See you later dad. Love you."

"Love you too."

Hermione ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds followed and then the door opened.

"Sorry Mrs. Healy. I don't mean to be late. I slept in for a while," Hermione said.

"Oh, that's ok. I have to wait for someone to arrive before I leave anyway. Come into the living room and we can talk." So they both walked into the living room. As they walked into the living room, a little girl ran out of her room.

"Hermy!" the little girl yelled. She ran straight into Hermione's arms.

"Good morning, Emma" Hermione said while catching the girl in her arms.

The three women walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Ok let me begin by saying, I met a new woman at the events and she has a son named Daniel who will be going to Emma's school this fall, and we started talking. We came up with the idea that she can come over today, since today is the last day that you will be here until next summer and the kids can play together. And you and the other babysitter can hang out and take care of the kids together. And tonight, the event will be longer. I will need you to babysit tonight until 8pm.I will pay you for the extra hours." Mrs. Healy said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Hermione agreed, "Let me call my mom and let her know what's happening."

"That's fine. The woman should be here any minute now." So Hermione put Emma down and walked through the kitchen and out the back door.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang.

Hermione closed the door and opened her phone. She dialed her mom's cell and waited. Her mom answered on the second ring.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?" Her mother answered.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mrs. Healy extended the time tonight. I will be babysitting until 8pm tonight. A new woman is coming over today with her son and babysitter. The kids would be able to play with each other all day." Hermione explained.

"Well that's a good idea." Her mom said, "And you will be able to talk with the other babysitter."

"Yea."

"Ok well I will see you later on tonight. Have fun."

"Ok mom, Love you."

"Bye." Hermione ended the call. She took a deep breath and turned around. She had just opened the door when she suddenly stopped as she seen who was in the kitchen looking back at her.

Man, I like this house, Draco thought.

"Ok, Draco. This is the house," Mrs. Hammons, his boss, said, "Come on, Daniel. Let's go."

Draco found out earlier in the morning that he will be working with another babysitter, so that the two kids can play together. All three walked up to the door and Mrs. Hammons knocked on the door. A few seconds later, an older lady and a young girl answered the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Healy," Mrs. Hammons said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hammons. How are you today?" she replied back, "Come on inside."

"I'd like to introduce to Draco Malfoy. He's Daniel's babysitter. Draco, this is Mrs. Healy."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Healy."

"You too. Emma's babysitter should be coming in any moment. She went outside in the back to call her parents."

"I can go outside and meet her," Draco suggested.

"Yea, that sounds good." Mrs. Healy nodded, "Just go through the kitchen there and you will see the door to the patio."

"Thank you."

Draco started towards the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the girl. She had her back towards him, so he couldn't see her face. Damn, he thought to himself. She looks good from the back. I might have some fun today. The girl finally turned around and reached for the door. Wait, he thought, that looks like,

"Granger?"

"Malfoy?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds. The two older women came into the kitchen.

"Oh I see you two met. Good. Hermione, they kids are in Emma's room playing. You know the rules of the house. Call me if you need anything." And with that, the two women were gone.

"You're the other babysitter?" Hermione asked, angrily.

Draco smirked. "Yea. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yea. Just don't speak a word to me or get in my way." Hermione pushed passed him to get through the doorway. She walked up to Emma's room and peeked into the door.

"Are you guys being good?" She asked.

"Yea," they said in unison.

"Ok. Are you both hungry?"

"Yea," came an answer.

"I will fix some sandwiches."

So Hermione walked down the stairs and headed back into the kitchen. She saw that Malfoy was still in the kitchen but he was looking out in the backyard. He turned when she entered. Hermione went on, ignoring Malfoy, as she got things out to make sandwiches for the kids. It took her 5 minutes to finish 2 sandwiches. She walked it back up the stairs and gave it to them. She came back into the kitchen and started to make herself a sandwich. Malfoy just stared at her as she walked around. As she finished, she walked over to the table and sat down. Malfoy figured he should make himself a sandwich too. So he proceded to make one. When he was done, he began to clean up the mess and sit down across from Hermione.

"Why are you a babysitter?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Should I tell her the truth? He asked himself. She might not believe me.

"I ran away from home. I moved in with a couple I know that knew me when I was younger. I didn't want to stay in the house all day long, so I figured I should get a job. I found this one. I liked it. So I stayed." He explained.

Hermione just stared at him. "You ran away from your father?"

"Yea. From Voldemort too. I didn't want to become Death Eater, so I was beaten by both of them. I finally found a way to leave and I took it."

She continued to stare at him. Finally she said, "You know what, Malfoy? I actually believe you. It takes a lot of courage to run away from your father and Voldemort."

Draco sighed inwardly. He was glad she believed him. A few more minutes of silence flew by before some quiet music could be heard. Hermione reached into her pocket took out her cell phone.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"It's my cell phone," She looked at him in confusion, "It's a muggle way of communication. It's like using owls but much faster."

As she set it down on the table, it rang again. This time she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey. I'm babysitting until 8pm tonight. What are you doing tonight?" Draco just watched her. She didn't pay attention to him. "Ok well I will call you later I will see if I can come out with you guys. Ok? Bye." And she hung up.

"Who was that? If you don't mind me asking." Draco asked.

"My boyfriend, Eric."

"Oh." She has a boyfriend? He thought to himself. Wait, I shouldn't get too worked up about it. I hate her, don't I? Why do I feel jealously towards this Eric guy? I need to stop this.

"Doing anything special tonight?" He asked.

"I might be going to Vics." She answered.

"What's Vics?"

"It's a dance club. I could tell you where it is and you could come. It's fun." Draco just nodded.

"I should check on the kids. I am about to take them to the park." Hermione said.

She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She peeked inside again and saw that they were watching TV.

"Are you guys done?"

"Yea." So Hermione came in and took the plate.

"In a while, we are going to go to the park." The kids nodded their heads and continued to watch TV. So Hermione walked down the stairs. When she passed into the living room, she saw that Draco was watching the TV also. She continued into the kitchen and started washing the dishes. It only took about 5 minutes to wash the couple of dishes that was on the counter. Hermione walked over to the back door and looked out onto the back yard.

"So do you think you always have fun when you're with Eric?" Draco asked from behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck. She suddenly turned around and found herself looking at his chest. She stepped backwards.

"Get away from me. I said I believed you not that I liked you." Hermione said. Her voice quavered. In her mind, she was trying to tell herself that she didn't want him that close.

"But I don't think I want to." Draco smirked at her. "I want to stay right here."

Hermione tried to push at his chest, but he wouldn't budge. She tried to step around him but he moved in step with her to block her yet again. Draco took a step towards her , which caused her to take a step backwards. He continued to smirk.

"What are you doing?" Her voice quavered again. And this time Malfoy caught it. He chuckled.

"Scared, Granger? You know you want me this close to you. You like it. Admit it." He said.

Hermione looked down and saw the little room in between them. Her mind was racing. Thoughts going through her head as she wondered what to do. She looked up at him and put her hands on his chest, her decision in mind.


	3. He's Back

Hermione push his chest as hard as she could. Draco took a few steps backwards. He looked at her, stunned.

"Nobody pushes me," he told Hermione. He started towards her, but she was quicker. She pulled her wand out of her sleeve and smiled.

"Looks like I just did," she said. Hermione pushed passed Malfoy and stopped to look what time it was. Then she went to the kid's room. "C'mon kids. It's time to go to the park." Both of the kids jumped up and ran downstairs. Hermione followed them and helped them put their shoes on.

"Is Draco coming to the park with us?" Daniel asked, looking up at her.

"I don't know," she said, "He's in the kitchen. Go ask him."

So Daniel ran to the kitchen and found Malfoy at the table.

"Are you coming to the park with us?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but go on without me. I will be outside in a few minutes."

Daniel nodded his head and ran back to a waiting Emma and Hermione. "He said that he is coming. He will be out in a few minutes."

"Ok. Let's head out." Luckily for Hermione, the central park was right across from the house. They walked across the street and headed for the merry-go-round. The kids begged Hermione to spin them around. She happily agreed.

Meanwhile back at the house, Malfoy walked over to the big window that faces the park and peeked outside. He began to think out loud.

"I can't like her. She's a mudblood!" he told himself, "She'll never like me. I'm her enemy."

He began to pace around. He figured that later he will send her a letter later, professing his feelings for her. He just hoped she will understand. He walked back over to the window and watched Hermione as she spun the kids around on the merry-go-round. Draco got his shoes on and ran towards the park. He snuck up behind Hermione and picked her up and put her on the merry-go-round. She screamed and then started laughing along with the kids.

After 1 5 minutes, Draco started getting tired of pushing them. So he watched as the kids ran over to the slide and turned around and found Hermione walking over to the swings. He followed her and sat next to her.

"So how is living outside of your parent's home? In the muggle world, I mean." Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her and said, "I like it actually. I'm not around Voldemort anymore. I'm learning new things that I didn't know about. I just can't wait for the next two days to go by so I can get back on the Hogwarts Express."

"Me neither," Hermione said, "Are you going to talk to Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts about joining the Order?"

Draco thought for a second, "Yea. I've been thinking about that. I just hope he will believe me."

"Well, I can go with you if you want to. I'm Head Girl this year."

"I should've known that. You know I'm Head Boy?"

"No. I didn't know that. Are you happy about it?" she asked.

"Of course."

For the 15 minutes, Hermione and Draco just sat the swings, watching the kids play. Neither of them said another word.

Hermione reached into her pocket and looked at her cell phone. It was ringing. Draco watched her expression turn into confusion. She answered it.

"Hello?" Hermione listened, but she heard nothing. "Hello?" she asked again. This time she heard heavy breathing. Memories started coming back to her. She gasped loudly and shut the phone.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

Hermione just remained silent. He couldn't be back. It's not possible she was telling herself.

"No." she said to herself.

"No what?" Draco was getting worried. Her phone rang again, but it was a text message.

Hermione looked at it. How can the number be restricted? She thought. She then looked at the text. It read:

I'm back

"No, no, no, no, no," Hermione said out loud. She quickly stood up, but before she could do anything, she became dizzy and fainted. Draco jumped down beside her and picked up her head. The kids were yelling and running towards them.

"What's wrong with Hermy?" Emma asked.

"Go inside and get a glass of water. Quickly." Draco said. Emma started running back to the house.

"Hermione, it's going to be ok. You're going to be fine." Draco told her. Hermione started to open her eyes. She looked around quickly and asked, "What happened?"

Emma came back and handed her the glass. Hermione drank it and thanked her.

"You stood up and fainted after you got a text message. You kept saying no, no, no," Draco explained, "What happened?"

The last few moments were flooding back into her mind. She didn't want to do anything that scared the kids, so she slowly got up and dusted herself off from the mulch.

"I'm fine" she said to the kids, "I just got dizzy when I stood up to fast. Are you both tired? Do you want to go back to the house?"

They both nodded and ran towards the house. Draco and Hermione walked behind them.

"I know there is more to what you told them," Draco told her.

"No, there isn't," Hermione said. When they reached the door, Draco opened it up for Hermione and waited for her to step inside. He turned to close it and then turned back to Hermione. He took a big step and grabbed her arm to turn her around. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said. She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"If it wasn't anything, then why did you go crazy after your phone rang?"

Hermione hesitated. "It's nothing. It doesn't concern you at all." She turned back around and walked to the kid's room. As she opened the door, the kids were taking their shoes off and climbing into the bed. So Hermione shut the door and walked back downstairs. She found Malfoy sitting in the arm chair as she walked to the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. Hermione walked over to the patio doors and looked out the door overlooking the yard into the woods that was behind the house. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. But she didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.

"You know exactly what I came in here for."

"There is nothing to tell you."

"I wasn't born yesterday, you know?" She laughed. He quietly walked up behind her. Draco wanted to make sure she did not hear him walking. He leaned down beside her and whispered in her ear, "I can protect you if you let me to."

Hermione turned around and looked up at him. They just silently looked at each other for a few second, before Draco started to lean down towards her. He hesitated when his lips were very close to Hermione's. But when she didn't back away or anything, he kissed her. Hermione didn't know what to do but her mind was telling her to kiss him back. So she did. They stood there kissing until it was Hermione who broke it off. She took a step back and paused.

"I can't do this with you. I'm sorry." She walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. She waited a few seconds and then closed her eyes. She heard Malfoy's footsteps coming into the living room, but she didn't open her eyes. After a few minutes, she fell asleep.


	4. It's No Use

Hello fellow readers and writers,

I have to apologize for the LONG dry spell for my updates. I have been very busy with work. I am very happy with all of the reviews I have gotten so far. Please continue to let me know what you think. Anyway, here is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. Thanks

Alyssa

Draco walked towards Emma's room, and peeked inside. Malfoy stared at the two kids lying on the bed, next to each other, sleeping. Then he walked back downstairs, to the living room. Once he touched the bottom step, the phone rang. He didn't want anyone to wake up, so he ran to phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Draco, is everything going great?" Mrs. Healy asked.

"Yeah. Hermione and the kids are taking naps. They were all tired after going to the park"

"Oh, ok. Well, I was just calling to tell you that we will be coming home about 8 o'clock. Ok?"

"Ok, that's fine."

"Ok. Well, I have to go. See you later tonight. Bye."

"Bye."

Malfoy walked over to the chair and sat down. He started to watch Hermione as she was fast asleep. Man, he started to think to himself, she looks so peaceful and innocent when she is sleeping. I think that kiss told her that I had feelings for her. I wondered if she liked it. He laughed to himself. As he started to watch her, he noticed that she had a worried expression on her face as she slept. She then started to shake her head like she was trying to tell someone "no". He then turned towards the TV and flipped it on. He clicked through the channels but he couldn't find something that he wanted to watch, so he turned it back off.

He turned his attention back to Hermione. She was still shaking her head, but a few minutes of silence, and she started to talk in her sleep.

"No, stay away from me. Please." Draco started to get worried, so he walked over to the couch and sat beside her.

"Please, Michael. Stop." She then said. Who's Michael? Draco thought to himself. He decided to try to wake her up. But as soon as his hand touched her shoulder, she began to wave her arms around, like she was trying to hit someone.

"Hermione! Stop, it's me, Draco!" he yelled. He grabbed her wrists and held them down in her lap. She stopped and looked at him. She shook her head.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. You were asleep and you started to shake and talk. You kept shaking your head and saying, 'no, stay away from me.' Then when I started to wake you up, you started hitting me."

Hermione just sat there, staring at him. "I'm sorry. Bad nightmare."

"Who's Michael?" Draco asked.

Hermione started to get pale. "Why?"

"You said, 'Please, Michael. Stop.' Who's Michael?"

"No one. Forget about it" Hermione hurriedly stood up but became dizzy. Draco stood in front of her and put his hands on her waist to steady her.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up at him and paused. Draco noticed the little room in between them two and he stepped towards her to close it. He bent his head down and paused with his lips very close to Hermione's. But before he could close the space, Hermione's phone began to ring. Hermione sighed and picked her phone off the couch. She looked at the number and it read, Restricted.

"Hello?" Hermione asked when she answered it.

"Hey, honey"

"Excuse me, who is this?"

"You don't remember me? I know you were dreaming about me just now."

Hermione stepped away from Malfoy and took a few steps away. Draco watched as her face lost all color. He hurried to stand by her side.

"Mich….Michael?"

"I knew you would never forget me. I gather that you were dreaming about the last time we were together. That's always on my mind," Michael taunted her. He chuckled at her silence.

Malfoy took a step in front of her and tilted her chin to look at her face. "Why are you so pale?" he whispered.

"Ah, I see I will have to deal with this new babysitter that now works with you. I can't have him around, now can I?"

"Don't do anything. You need to stop hurting the people around me." Hermione spoke up. "Why are you calling me? How did you find me again?"

"I never lost you. You could never get rid of me. I've been watching you, every day for the past 6 years. We will never be separated ever again. We belong to each other. I own you. You're mine forever. Whether you know it or not."

"Let's get this straight, Michael. You don't own me. You never will. We will never be together." Hermione said, keeping her voice steady.

"Just because I gave you these past 6 years free of my presence, doesn't mean you will get more time. The time is drawing nearer and nearer 'til you will be mine. That false hope you have in your head will be gone sooner or later. Remember that, Hermione." He hung up and the line went dead.

Hermione stared at the phone for a few seconds before Draco slowly took the phone out of her grasp. He laid it down on the stand and touched her shoulders. She lifted her head and looked into Draco's eyes. Her own eyes started to fill with her tears.

"Hermione, who was that?" He asked her.

Hermione just stood there, shaking her head. "It's no use. You can't help me. Muggle or not, he will find his way to me."

"Who?" he asked again.

She shook her head, picked up her phone and walked away.

"I can help you. Don't go through this alone."

"I can never get help." With that, Hermione walked to the front door, opened it up and walked out.

Draco looked out the window and watched her as she walked over to the playground and sat down on a swing. He decided to check on the children. Luckily they were still sleeping and he silently walked down to the window and continued to watch her.

"I need to be stronger than this. I have fought against Voldemort, the most powerful wizard in the world. Michael is a muggle. No magical abilities at all. He can't hurt you. You are stronger than him in every way." Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. 'RESTRICTED' it read. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Aw, are you lonely?" Michael said.

"You can't hurt me Michael. I'm stronger than you. You can't beat me."

Michael laughed. "Let's see who is stronger soon, my dear." Then the line went dead.

Hermione stood up and started to walk back to the house. Right when she reached the driveway, she heard at noise in the alley way next to the house. She took her wand out of her sleeve and started towards the alley.

"Who's in there?" She yelled into the alley. She began to walk into the alley and saw no one.

"It's just rats." She told herself. As she began to turn around, her wand flew from her hand and her back was thrown up against the wall. She winced as she saw stars in her eyes. Hermione tried to move her hands, but found that she was bound to the wall.

"Now, I thought you were stronger than me. How is that possible when I have your wand and you are helpless right now."

Hermione kept her eyes closed and began to whisper to herself, "No, it can't be. That's impossible." She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the opening of the alley way. Her eyes widened as her nightmare came true.


End file.
